Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is an American animated series that was first broadcast in September 1993. It follows the escapades of the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog, and his sidekick Tails, as they attempt to stop the evil Doctor Robotnik and his array of robots from taking over the planet Mobius. Another series featuring Sonic, simply titled Sonic the Hedgehog was aired concurrently. Unlike the other series, Adventures had a lighthearted tone and quirky storylines that portrayed Sonic as being skilled and clever, whereas Robotnik and his robot allies Scratch and Grounder were clumsy. Production Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was created by DIC Entertainment and Sega Corporation, which produced a total of sixty-six episodes for its first season, and was syndicated by Bohbot Communications, now BKN International (in the original run, every episode began and ended with the "Bohbot Entertainment Presents" logo). Another cartoon series based on Sonic, simply titled Sonic the Hedgehog was produced and launched on ABC's Saturday morning line-up. Animator Pierre De Celles said in an interview that neither he nor the rest of the staff working on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog knew about or competed with the other series, which he describes as "serious and heavy"; he also described the staff as too busy to pay attention to the other series.[1] In addition to the original 65 episodes, DiC also produced an additional episode that originally aired in winter 1996, "Sonic Christmas Blast", which included aspects of the other Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon such as the city of Robotropolis, SWATbots, and a non-speaking cameo by Princess Sally Acorn. Cast *Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog, the titular character and the protagonist of the show. He is speedy, quick thinking, cheeky, carefree, but overall he is friendly deep down inside. As in the games, he runs faster than the speed of sound. A catchphrase often said by Sonic was "I'm waitiiiiing" when annoyed, getting impatient or when something is not happening when it should. Sonic's also somewhat of a ladies' man, making out with girls including Breezie, Merna, Ms Possum and others. Unlike most other Sonic continuities, Sonic does not fear water and can swim quite well. *Christopher Evan Welch as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He is a little fox who was born with two-tails, which enables him to fly, thus giving him his nickname "Tails". To Sonic, Tails is like a little brother to him, sometimes he's a little too overprotected, Tails loves chili dogs, as much as Sonic does, Tails' appetite is even bigger. According to one episode, Tails is "four in a half" years old. Tails is just a kid, but loves his adventures with Sonic. He is kidnapped by Robotnik to use as bait for Sonic on a regular basis. He is voiced by Chris Turner in the Sonic Christmas Blast special. *Long John Baldry as Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the main antagonist of the show. He is a bumbling despot who seeks to rule Mobius and control the world, but his plans are always foiled by Sonic, in no small part due to Scratch and Grounder's stupidity. His catchphrase, which is uttered at least once per episode (usually when Sonic thwarts him), is: "I hate that Hedgehog!" *Phil Hayes and Garry Chalk as Scratch and Grounder, a pair of robots created by Robotnik to capture Sonic. The two are extremely incompetent to the point where they struggle with even simple tasks, and are highly gullible, easily being tricked by Sonic no matter how bizarre, obvious, or pathetic his disguises are. Their constant failures result in the two regularly being abused, both verbally and physically, by Robotnik. They also constantly fight about which of the two are Robotnik's "favorite" but mostly just fight in general. This is one of the main reasons that they always fail at catching the speedy blue hedgehog. Scratch was originally created by Robotnik to be a super-robot that could easily catch Sonic for him, but a malfunction created Scratch, a product almost the exact opposite of what Robotnik wanted. He attempts to clone Scratch sometime later, but Scratch pulls a lever that Robotnik did not, resulting in the creation of Grounder. Scratch resembles a tall, humanoid chicken, and Grounder is a small green Swiss Army knife-like robot with tank tracks and drills replacing his hands and nose. *Ian James Corlett as Coconuts, a small robot monkey, who is demoted to Robotnik's janitor. Unhappy with his position, he attempts to capture Sonic with the hope of obtaining a promotion. Despite appearing in the show's opening sequence, Coconuts appears less often than Scratch and Grounder. Whenever he does appear, he usually attempts to go after Sonic on his own and make sure that Scratch and Grounder do not beat him to the punch, though he will occasionally join forces with them. Despite his low status and general disrespect by his peers, Coconuts has proven that he is much smarter than Scratch and Grounder, often being the only one to see through Sonic's disguises. His plans also come close to succeeding, until Scratch and Grounder come along and ruin them. *Michael Donovan as Wes Weasely, a weasel salesman who has no interest into the person he is selling his items to as long as they have money for him to earn. He often makes deals with Doctor Robotnik, who hates him due to many of his products backfiring his schemes to capture Sonic and take over Mobius. Robotnik's minions often were stupid enough to purchase his items despite the trouble he caused to them. Weasely often tricks both Robotnik and Sonic, which means he has a neutral alignment. *Professor Dinglehopper Von Schlemer, a brilliant but goofy scientist who is an ally of Sonic and Tails. Despite having the intelligence to invent many contraptions, he often forgets his name and keeps being remind by Sonic and Tails. He keeps himself entertained with his Dream-A-Ma-Jig contraption which brings the user's dreams to the real world. He often helps Sonic and Tails with dangerous missions. *Additional voices are provided by Kathleen Barr, Ronnie Corbett, Michael Benyaer, Jay Brazeau, Jim Byrnes, Babs Chula, Jennifer Copping, Michael Donovan, Terry Klassen, Wally Marsh, Scott McNeil, Shane Meier, Jane Mortifee, Pauline Newstone, John Stocker, Jayleen Stonehouse, Venus Terzo, French Tickner, Lee Tockar, Louise Vallance, Dave Ward, Cathy Weseluck, Alec Willows, Dale Wilson, Kyle Fairlie and John Tench.